Lily's Cousin
by Daisy1
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice and review! It's about Lilys cousin(duh) and when he comes to Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter Title

LILY'S COUSIN  
By DaisyChain  
  
(A/N this is my first fanfic and I have no idea where it's heading so if you have any ideas   
for me then please review and tell me, even if you have no ideas then please review anyway  
coz I would really like to know what you think.)  
  
Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me, it is all the wonderful J.K. Rowling's, (except Fey   
who lives in my head and tells me what to write). I am writing this for my own amusement   
(however much it has been driving me mad!).  
  
  
Chapter One: A New Term  
  
It was the first of September and James Potter was at Kings Cross Station waiting to go   
back to school. This year was going to be very different to the last one, that was for sure.  
For starters he was a prefect, along with his friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black,   
although none of them knew how Sirius had got be a prefect, it wasn't as though he was   
the sort of person to set a good example to young impressionable students!  
  
He looked around, having got onto platform 9¾ his friends should be somewhere around.   
He made his way down to a carrage near the back where he and his friends had sat for the   
last four years, he knew he could sit in the prefects area but he would far rather be with his   
friends. He had just settled his trunk in the corner when he heard familiar voices heading   
his way, and within a few seconds Fey and Kat were hugging him, then giggling as he   
tried to get their trunks on the train without breaking his back.  
  
"Boo!" yelled another girl who had crept uo behind him, it was Lily his (sort of) girlfriend   
"Almost made you drop it then didn't I!"   
  
"Where's Sirius and Remus, I can't stand being outnumbered by you girls, what hope   
have I got for surviving more than five minutes with you three giggling around me..."   
although he had missed them over the summer, James was not very comfortable   
around so many girls, they always knew everything about each other and when he said   
the most innocent things they would go into more giggles and not calm down for hours!  
  
He was in luck, at that very moment Sirius and Remus appeared...  
  
"Never fear-"  
  
"Your 'Oh-so-wonderful-friends' are here-"  
  
"To relieve you from the-"   
  
"Horrors of girlkind!"  
  
"Horrors? Nah, they're all gorgeous but I'll take one out of your way," and Sirius tried to   
pick up Fey, then with an air of exhaustion collapsed on a seat, "Nope, too heavy!"  
  
Sirius got through girlfriends quicker than anyone could count and it seemed that his   
latest target was Fey who was just as much of a flirt as he was!  
  
"You just aren't fit enough Sirius," said Fey "Someone'll have to make sure you get lots   
of exercise before the Quidditch season starts..."  
  
Sirius' eyes lit up, "And you are just the girl to help me aren't you..."  
  
James left them to flirt and turned to Lily, "Did you miss me?" he asked quietly.  
  
Lily just smiled and said "I spent my summer with another guy, who filled your place   
very easily," she wanted to see how he would react, would he be jealous? She was   
pleased to see that although he didn't say anything a flicker of worry flashed in his eyes.  
"Sam!" she called sticking her head out of the train window "Come in this carrage, you   
can sit with me and my friends."  
  
Moments later a tall redhead appeared, grinning from ear to ear, "Let me get my luggage   
on first, then you can introduce us-"  
  
Just then the last whistle blew for everyone to get on.  
  
Sam shoved his trunk in and slammed the door shut just as the train began to move off.   
He looked around as Lily introduced him to her friends. "I've heard a lot about you all, and   
most of its been good!" He noticed the boy with messy black hair and glasses was looking  
a bit jealous that Lily was hanging onto his arm. He smiled at him, "You must be James,   
Lily hasn't stopped talking about you all summer, did you know she-"  
  
"Sam, will you shut up!" Lily said going red.  
  
"It's alright Lil, you go and gossip with your girlfriends and let me find out the best way to   
embarrass you!" Sam was actually looking forward to telling James just how much Lily had   
talked about him over the summer.  
  
Once her friends had dragged Lily away the boy introduced as Remus sat down next to   
Sam.  
  
"Exactly how many thousend times did she mention his name over the summer? I think   
every owl I had from James had her name in it at least twice!"  
  
Sam grinned, "About a hundred! Did you know she has a photo of him in that locket she   
always wears!" Judging by Remus' reaction he didn't know, so Sam continued, "And she   
has a picture of him by her bed...You have no idea how cross she got with me for spending   
the whole summer teasing her! My lil cousin-"  
  
"She's your cousin?!?" Remus was startled then he wondered why he hadn't noticed it   
before, they did look very similar.  
  
"Yeah, I know, hard luck for me to have such a babe for a cousin, but even if I had tried to   
chat her up then I wouldn't have got anywhere...She's fallen for James in a big way."  
  
Sirius leant over, "Hey I hate to break up the discussion of the delectable Lily but did you   
see where James went? One minute he's here, then he's not!" Sirius had missed most of   
the conversation, "I think he was jealous of how much attention Lily was giving you!"  
Sam didn't want James to be cross with him for no good reason so he set off down the   
train to look for James before Lily noticed he was gone.  
  
He found him in the prefects carrage talking to a boy with a squeaky voice.  
  
"Uh...James can I have a word?" Sam said.  
  
James didn't really want to talk to Sam but he looked so worried that he agreed. What did it   
matter if Lily had got herself a boyfriend. He wasn't her keeper. Although sending him down   
to talk to him was a bit mean to say the least, last time he had seen Lily he thought she felt   
the same but-  
  
"James," Sam was saying, "I don't want you to have the wrong idea about Lily, I like her and   
I-"  
  
"I'm not her keeper, I don't care if she has a boyfriend-"  
  
Sam cut across him "Remus and Sirius think you do, but that isn't the point, I'm Lily's cousin  
not her boyfriend and if her behavior this summer is anyhting to go by then its you who she's  
in love with anyway!"  
  
James was stunned. And he felt more than a bit stupid. "I thought that you and her were-"  
  
"Forget it. Can we go back to the others? By the way, did you know that she hasn't stopped   
talking about you all summer..."  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The First Night  
  
At the feast that evening Sirius noticed that James and Lily were almost totally oblivious to   
all that was going on around them and took no more than about three seconds to point this  
out to his friends. Then he turned his attention to more important matters, like Fey who was  
taking up most of his concentration as he fought to get her attention with Kat who he thought  
must be constantly interrupting them to get his attention, after all the girls had spent the who  
le day gossiping they couldn't possibly have anyhting left to say to each other.  
  
That night as the Gryffindor girls were settling down to go to sleep they talked mostly about   
the boys and who they liked better and why...  
  
"Of course there's no neaed to ask Lily who her favourite is," said Kat, "We all noticed how  
she couldn't take her eyes off of him didn't we Fey,"  
  
"Actually I think our dear friend Fey was too busy flirting with the not-so-serious-Sirius to   
notice anything going on around her!" said Lily, eager to turn the attention away from herself,   
"She wouldn't have even noticed if I'd kissed James!"  
  
"Don't you three ever sleep?" at the other end of the dormitary the other two occipants, Ria   
and Jess were trying to get to sleep but for the last hour Kat, Fey and Lily had been   
gossiping so loudly that it was impossible for them to do anything.  
  
"Do you really like him as a boyfriend Fey?" Lily asked.  
  
"Who, James?" said Fey a bit too innocently.  
  
"SIRIUS!!" yelled Lily. "Oops was that a bit loud?" and they all dissolved into giggles which   
came to halt as they heard someone come up the stairs.  
  
Sirius stuck his head into the room. "You called?"  
  
All the girls shrieked and threw pillows at him, trying to get him out.  
  
He ran downstairs and back up the other staircase to his room.  
  
"You took a long time just to find your wand, I thought you knew where it was?" said James.  
  
"Ah but I heard my name and couldn't resist going to see what the lovely girls were saying   
about me!"  
  
"You didn't go into-"  
  
"Yup, their room!" Sirius grinned. "I think they'd been having a nice chat about us poor boys   
and just how much they love us!"  
  
"You aren't setting me a very good example are you?" said Sam, "I mean leaving it til nearly   
midnight before breaking any rules on my first night here!"  
  
"What do you suggest then. We can't get caught any more, we're prefects now," said Sirius  
trying to be serious but failing miserably.  
  
"Well," said Sam sitting up on the end of his bed, "You said my lil cousin and her friends   
were talking about us..."  
  
  
Back in the girls room Lily was trying to figure out why the door had opened by itself.  
  
"It couldn't have been a ghost could it, even Peeves isn't stupid enough to sneak into a girls   
dormitary at night."  
  
"So it must be a person who is still alive." said Kat.  
  
"That really narrows it down a lot," said Fey sarcastically.  
  
Then Ria had an idea, "Whoever it is must still be in here, unless they came in with Sirius   
and they just left, so if we go and find Sirius-"  
  
"He can tell us who it is!" finished Jess.  
  
"Off you go Fey," said Lily.  
  
"Why me?" said Fey, apart from anything else she did not want Sirius to see her in her   
teddy bear pyjamas.  
  
"He'll talk to you. And if he doesn't then say you'll give him a kiss if he tells you!" Lily   
dissolved into laughter.  
Fey glared at her then stormed out.  
  
However theonly person in the boys dormitary was Peter who was fast asleep.  
  
She went back into the girls room looking shocked.  
  
"Has the door been opened since I went out?" she asked. When Kat confirmed that it   
hadn't, Fey looked looked as though she was going to kill someone. Instead she said "I will  
kill you for this, if you ever do this to any of us again any of you I swear that I will not let you  
live to remember what you've seen! Get out now! And Sirius wait down in the common room  
for me or I will never speak to you again!"  
  
The door opened and shut itself.  
  
Once she was sure they'd gone she collapsed onto the floor and couldn't get up for five   
minutes she was laughing so much.  
  
Once she had calmed down enoughh to explain what the boys had done the others were   
ready to go and make the boys suffer, but Fey had areason for wanting Sirius to be nice   
to her.  
  
  
Sirius sat down waiting for Fey to come and kill him. Remus, James and Sam had run back   
up to their room laughing and had called back at Sirius that they would listen to the   
conversation from the safety of their room but were not gonna help him at all!  
  
Sirius actually felt quite bad at sneaking into the girls room and eavesdropping, not that it  
had been his idea or even that they'd heard anything. More than anyhting else he was afraid  
that Fey was gonna want nothing more to do with him, so he was relieved when she came   
down and didn't start yelling at him.  
  
"Why did you do it?" She put on a stern face but was desperately trying not to laugh at his   
expression.  
  
Sirius just looked at the floor, then remembering that James and the others were probably   
watching he said  
  
"You look very pretty when you are angry."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Sorry. You aren't mad at me are you? Only I'd hate to upset such a pretty-" he stopped at   
the look on her face. "What can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
"Did you say you'll do anything to make it up to us?" When he nodded she smiled and said   
"Good."  
  
"Uh...what am I gonna do?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Revenge Is Sweet  
  
For the next few weeks Sirius, Sam, James and Remus kept out of the girls way as much  
as they could. But this was not easy as James and Remus had been conned into doing Lily  
and Kats homework and anything else they wanted, which amused everyone else in   
Gryffindor for hours.   
  
Sam had been embarrassed by Lily who took it upon herself to tell all their friends just as   
much about him as he had about her and James. This also included why he had come to   
Hogwarts, which he hadn't told anyone. It turned out that his headmaster at his previous   
school had got a liitle bit fed up of Sams practical jokes, mainly because they were played  
on him, but it was a potions lesson which got him expelled. He had managed to blow up his   
classroom and turn everyone in it a violent shade of pink and they could only go 'normal   
coloured' again with a potion that took three weeks to make!  
Sam had left at the end of that year and had gone to live with Lily for the summer. It had   
been decided that he should attend Hogwarts with her as a good influence over him,   
hopfully to calm him down.  
This had not worked at all!  
  
By Hallowe'en it seemed that all was back to normal.  
  
Until Hallowe'en morning. It was the weekend of their first Hogsmeade visit and it had   
started snowing.  
  
An owl came for Sirius at breakfast time. The message read  
  
  
Sirius  
meet me round the back of the shrieking shack at midnight   
don't think you are getting off lightly  
Fey  
  
Up until then he'd thought he'd got off quite lightly but now he wasn' so sure.  
  
After the feast the girls had gone to the library which was the only place quiet enough to talk.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us what you are going to do?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, just go back to the others and I'll see you later." Fey was hoping that this was going to  
work. She only wanted Sirius to be shocked into admitting he liked her. She had decided to  
make the most of getting him alone.  
  
  
Sirius walked up to the Shrieking Shack on his own. He had used the passage from the   
Whomping Willow to get there, but he hadn't told the others that he was going or even that   
he'd got the note.  
He really liked Fey and wanted to tell her, but he was afraid that she'd laugh at him or think   
he was joking.  
  
He walked round the back of the Shack, but Fey wasn't to be seen.  
  
"Fey?" He called out but there was no reply. "Fey? Is this a joke? Yeah, very good, you   
got me worried."  
  
Then the moon came out from behind a cloud and lit up the shadowy walls of the Shrieking   
Shack.  
  
He saw her in a crumpled heap at the foot of the house. He ran over to her, she was out   
cold. He took off his cloak and wrapped it round her. He was really worried, what had she   
done?  
  
"Fey? It's Sirius. Wake up. Fey?"  
  
He picked her up and carried her into the shack. He knew he couldn't carry her back   
through the tunnel, he wasn't supposed to know it was there, it was only because this was  
where Remus went at full moon that they knew it existed.  
  
She was waking up.  
  
"Fey?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Must have had too much to drink at the feast."  
  
"What?" Sirius looked at her puzzled, she must have knocked herself on the head.  
  
"This has got to be a dream." she murmered. "Waking up in a nice secluded house all on   
our own."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Mmm. I decided that if you weren't gonna be serious then I'd have to make you be. This   
was the only place I could think of." She kissed him, then pulled out her wand and vanished.  
  
"Fey?" said Sirius. He was really confused now. "Where are you?"  
  
She laughed. "You've got to tell me the truth to everything I say or I can't reappear! And I  
won't let you leave either!"  
  
"Why do you tease me so much? Answer or I can't come back!"  
Sirius groaned. It had just struck him. It was full moon. Remus would be coming up here   
any time now. He remembered him saying that he was going to leave at about midnight. He  
had to tell the truth. But he didn't really know why he teased her so much.  
  
"Uh...its because I like you." She laughed but didn't reappear. "I really like you. A lot."  
  
"You have to do better than that Sirius."  
  
He could hear voices now. Remus must be coming.  
  
"Ok. I really like you, would like you to be my girlfriend and all that but if we don't get out   
of here we'll be attacked by a werewolf!"  
  
Fey reappeared with a pop. "What?"  
  
He grabbed her hand and ran.  
  
  
They collapsed in the common room half an hour later. It was empty as they had expected.   
  
"Was that really a werewolf? How did you know it was there? Why-"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about that. How about another kiss?" Sirius looked at her with his   
'innocent, hopeful' face.  
  
Fey looked at him. She could hardly resist it but now that she'd come this close to knowing   
for sure she had to find out.  
  
"It's Remus isn't it?" Sirius looked shocked. "I'm not stupid. Lily, Kat and me had worked it   
out ages ago, but if he doesn't want us to know then it can go on like that."  
  
"Promise to keep it a secret?" When she nodded he smiled and said "Good. Now back to   
the matter of another kiss?"  
  
  
They fell asleep in each others arms and when Fey woke up early the next morning she just  
smiled and went back to sleep.  
And that was how they were found the next morning by James and Lily.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Four: what not to say to your new girlfriend

Sirius woke up to see a pair of bright green eyes staring up at him. He groaned and sat up.

"Lily!" He was sat in the common room in one of the massive, comfortable chairs by the fire. "What..why...?" He realised that someone was sat on him. He looked down and smiled at Fey who sill had her eyes closed. "Lily, what are you doing here? I mean its only, like the middle of the night or something. Isn't it?"

She smiled, "No sleepyhead, it's about ten o'clock and almost every Gryffindor has seen you two dozing here, and I'll point out now before James comes back, that you are never gonna live this one down. I thiink the only person who hasn't seen this is Remus and he is definately gonna wish he was here!"

Sirius smiled weakly. "D'you think if I offer to give up teasing people then I might be allowed to forget about this?"

Lily just laughed and headed out of the room.

Sirius looked down and was suprised to see that Fey was awake.

"Did you mean that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I sure did, I am never gonna live this one down." He sank back into the chair. "Hey where are going?" Fey had walked off to the girls staircase. She didn't reply.

"Fey? Fey! Where are you going?"

"I'd say she was sulking." Sirius swung round. James was sat there grinning.

"Why? What did I do?" Sirius looked suprised.

"You said you wanted to be allowed to forget it. I think that she thought you meant the whole thing." When Sirius still looked bemused, James continued "That you kissed...and no I'm not helping you, you got yourself into this mess you get yourself out of it."

Sirius searched everywhere all weekend. And couldn't find Fey anywhere. By Monday morning he had settled into his usual routine of flirting with any girl who came his way, including Lily. As they were sitting down to eat breakfast Sirius picked on Kat as his next target.

"Hey beautiful!"

She just raised her eyebrows.

"You are sure looking lovely this fine day, did you get new robes at the weekend because you look different today..." a challenge! She was resisting the magnificant Sirius' charm, but she wasn't the same as Fey...

Fey took one look at them and ran off. 

Sirius looked up and saw her go. All thoughts of Kat were forgotten.

"I didn't see her." He looked back at Kat who was glaring at him. "Is she still mad at me? I didn't mean it. I just-"

"Well, well, well, Black has gone and lost yet another girlfriend." It was Severus Snape, a Slytherin sudent, and Sirius and James' enemy. "You can't hold onto them for more than five minutes can you,"

Sirius stood up, but was held back by James and Sam.

It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile Kat, who apart from feeling rather cross that Sirius had the nerve to come on to her like that, was wondering when Remus would get back. She knew he was a werewolf of course, all his close friends did, although they'd never talked about it.

She did like him as a friend but she had a strong feeling that he wanted more than that. He was too shy to say anything of course and probably didn't want to push it because of the werewolf thing. She didn't mind about that at all, but she wasn't sure...

Classes weren't going too badly, Lilys friends seem to have accepted him immediately and life was going fine for Sam. But something was puzzling him. He had become very good friends with Remus, and the two of them, along with James and Sirius had gone out on a couple of prank runs every week. Remus had disappeared again that weekend. No-one else seemed to say anything though so he was a bit uncomfortable about asking where he went. He decided to ask Remus next time he saw him.

He got his chanes during their lunch hour. Remus had just gone up to the dormitary, looking worn down. Sam followed.

"Remus?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

He looked so apprehensive that Sam thought twice about saying anything, but he continued anyway, "Where were you at the weekend?"

Remus looked away and din't say anything. He knew he should have said something earlier but it hadn't seemed to matter.

"I've got a fairly good idea, but I just want to be sure." Remus was quiet so Sam continued. "Are you a werewolf?"

Remus just looked at him.

"I take it that's a yes...say something!"

"Well there's nothing to say, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just don't talk about it. It happened a long time ago, most people are scared of werewolves so I don't mention it."

"Well it doesn't change that fact that we're friends, so how about we get some lunch?"

Sam was not suprised that Remus had admitted to it so quickly, after all if everyone else knew about it then he could quite easily have asked.

Remus felt very lucky to have such good friends, neither Sirius, James nor Peter had deserted him, and he was sure that most of the other Gryffindors in their year knew too and they seemed to have accepted him as he was. But he was glad that Sam hadn't pushed him for information, he might have let slip the other secret. James, Sirius and Peter were learning to become Animagi, to keep him company when he was in werewolf form. They had come so close, Remus was sure that they would manage it during the Christmas holidays, and to have another person to make it for could slow them down by a few months.

Disclaimer: none of the one you recognise belong to me, Fey lives in my head and is currently yelling at me!

(A/N thanks to Miss Artifex, Jenn and Shallow Groover for reviewing, I really appreciate it! In answer to your question Miss Artifex they just fell asleep thats all. Sorry this is so short but I won't be able to get near a computer next week so i thought i'd post this now. i'll try to write though! And its called Lilys cousin coz thats who it was ment to be about.)


	3. Default Chapter Title

(A/N well here is part three, sorry it took so long to come up but I've not been around much lately! If you have any comments then please review and tell me, if you have no comments then you can review and tell me that too!)

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K.Rowling & co, if i had her imagination to come up with this setting then I would give up school now and become a writer. Fey lives in my head and distracts me from my schoolwork.

Chapter five: christmas

For a while life carried on as normal at Hogwarts, the boys got into trouble for trying to set fire to Severus Snape, Lily and James kept flirting and Remus disappeared at full moon. Unfortunately Sirius and Fey were both mad at each other and refused to talk. Both thought the other had done something wrong but they weren't quite sure what! Whenever they spoke to each other they always ende up yelling.

"I hate him!" said Fey, "why doesn't he go home for Christmas?"

"Same reason you don't Fey," sighed Lily, "we all always stay."

This was true. Every year most of the Gryffindors in their year stayed, they found it was just as much fun at Hogwarts over the holidays as it was at home. There was, as always a Yule Ball on Christmas night and everyone had dates. James and Lily were going together which suprised no-one, but Kat & Remus and Sam & Jess were partners which came as shock to Sirius, he had thought that he might be able to persuade Kat to go with him but she was adament that he should ask Fey. He still wasn't speaking to her though so they had both had to go solo as even Peter had asked a girl in Hufflepuff! This had not put Sirius in a very good mood.

Christmas moring came and Fey was woken with shouts of "It's snowing, It's snowing!" from Lily who was an early riser. Much to Feys suprise when she opened her presents there was one from Sirius. It was half a heart on a gold chain.

The Christmas feast was wonderful. Better than wonderful! Sirius and Fey were being polite and everyone else was having far too much fun to notice the looks between Remus and Kat.

After the feast the whole school went outside and had a massive snowball fight (the Slytherins got beaten even by Hufflepuff!). One of the snowballs sent down the hill even manage dto flatten Professor Dumbledore.

At about four o'clock Lily, Kat, Ria and Jess dragged Fey off to "get ready" for the ball.

"But it doesn't even begin for three hours!" she cried, "and I'm not even sure if I want to go."

"Not go?!? Are you mad?!?" yelled Lily.

"This is your chance to make up with Sirius!" said Jess.

"Don't you mean 'make out' ?" giggled Kat.

So Fey was dressed in lilac robes and allowed herself to be dragged down to the Hall.

Sirius had to be forced down too. 

"I'm not going." he had said stubbornly.

"Oh yes you are," said James "we're not leaving you here to mope alone. Now _get dressed_."

Fey was feeling very sorry for herself. She had danced for a while but she just wanted to be left alone. Right then she couldn't even remember why she and Sirius had fallen out (but that may have been due to the punch which she was sure was spiked). He wasn't anywhere to be seen, so she got up and walked outside.

Sirius had been sat watching Fey. She looked upset and he didn't know what to do. He knew he had not been very nice to her but he wsn't sure why they wern't talking. He watched her walk out and decided to follow her. The doors were open so he went outside. 

There she was, running towards the Whomping Willow, and he was sure she was crying. He ran after her, not sure what he was going to say, but knowing that it was probably his fault she was so upset.

Someone touched her shoulder. "Fey?"

She looked up. "What do you want? Come to gloat at breaking another girls heart?"

"No," he said quietly. Fey had never seen him like this before, all mixed up and looking slightly lost. "I came to say sorry." she started to interupt him "Let me finish. I've been really horrible and I don't know why," he grinned "Usually if I upset someone then I have a reason, but I just ...."

"I'm sorry too. I really liked you and I thought that if I was horrible to you then I would forget that."

"Did it work?"

"No."

As they walked back up to school Fey suddenly thought of something. "I never thanked you for my present."

Sirius stopped "I didn't give you one, but.."

He pulled out something from under his robes. It was a gold half heart. Fey pulled out her necklace. They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Who-?" Fey began.

"James and Lily. It has to be."

Fey laughed. "I've got an idea.."

Back in th Great Hall the ballwas drawing to a close.

"Have you seen Fey?" asked Lily.

"No," said James "Sirius has gone too."

"I wonder..." but Lily was interupted by Professor Dumbledore announcing the last dance.

Back up in the common room they were saying goodnight when the portrait hole burst open and Sirius hurtled in, followed closely by Fey.

"Don't you ignore me Sirius Black!" she screamed.

"Me ignore you? What have you been doing for the past month? Or are you such an airhead that you can't remember?"

"Better an airhead than an idiot! At least I can hold on to someone for more than five minutes!" 

"Your last boyfriend was James and that was only a bet!" Sirius regretted that as soon as he'd said it. She'd know he couldn't lie about that and he didn't want to hurt her and by the look on her face-

"At least I got acouple of good snogs out of him! If you've kissed half the girls you claim to have then I would have thought you'd be at least as good as him!"

-she could do worse! Sirius was beginning to worry that this was a bad idea now. She wasn't really mad, was she? He started to retaliate but-

"You were just using me and I never want to see you again!" she had edged closer to him and with a leap she started to attack him! They hadn't planned this! Just before Lily and James rushed to pull them apart she whispered in his ear "I love you!", then standing on opposite sides of the room they just looked at each other and before either could laugh they ran off to their dormitaries and refused to speak to anyone all weekend.

(A/N I am thinking about writing another story about Harry that ties in with this on, what do you think? Although the rest of the story is planned out it is subject to change and it probably will change so e-mail me if you have any ideas or if you just want an e-pal! 

TTFN Daisy!)


	4. Default Chapter Title

Lilys cousin: part four

A/n this is part six, and it gets a bit confusing now, as i acn't work out who's lying to who (Fey is telling me which is which, and would like to say that she is not my alter-ego, that i am in fact hers)

anyway thanx 2 all those who have reviewed my other parts, if you want to review i would very much appreciate it!

Disclaimer: if it sounds like Ms Rowlings it is, if not its mine!

Chapter six: who's lying now?

When they were back in school the Gryffindor fifth years had more to worry about than Sirius and Fey. They had their O.W.L.s that summer and the teachers seemed to think that it was good for them to 'practise' and consequently they had a lot of homework to do. After Remus' first 'illness' that term he had a lot of catching up to do. Sam helped him quite a lot but the only other person in his Arithmancy class was Kat. In one of their study sessions in the library they drifted away from the subject of that week and onto Sirius and Fey.

"Did you know that Fey still wears that gold heart from 'Sirius'?" asked Fey.

"Really?" Remus wasn't all that interested but anything to talk to Kat for longer had to be worthwhile...

"Mmm, and she keeps disappearing to study, but she never seems to get anything done."

"Sirius keeps disappearing too. He won't say why, but Sam and Peter reckon he's trying to find out how to curse Snape to fail his exams. They keep seeing him head towards the library."

Kats eyes lit up, (Remus thought she looked very pretty like that) "Hey, you don't think-"

"They could be-"

"Hiding something!"

"Sirius are you listening to anything we've said!" James was getting fed up of repeating himself. They had to get the incantations right or something horrible would happen. "If you get this wrong you could end up half animal forever!"

"I know, I know. So when do we do it?" Sirius was getting rather irritated with James, he knew the incantation perfectly well, he had his mind on other things, like Fey. She thought they should tell thier friends about their being together but he wasn't so sure.

Remus sighed, "We've just decided that the half term break would be best, if you were listening-"

"Alright, alright. I've got to go now," he said checking his watch.

"Go??" James was shocked, unlike Remus and Kat he hadn't noticed Sirius' unexplained absenses.

"Yeah, see ya later." and he ducked out of the passage and sped off towards the library.

Fey was waiting for him. "Hi. Where've you been?"

"Sorry, I was with James and Remus-"

"And you got carried away." she laughed. "Well now you're here I have something to say-"

Sirius looked uncomfortable "Me first. I think, well, maybe we should tell our friends-"

"No." He looked at her in disbelief. "You were right, they'll mark me up as your latest conquest and I don't want that. I think we could drop the whole 'I hate you' thing but not tell them just yet. Do you mind?"

She looked so worried that Sirius had to laugh, "Of course not!" He was relieved, he didn't want Fey teased for being the latest of his girlfriends, and he thought that the fact that he cared about this must mean that she was special, more special than all those other special girls.

So it was to everyones suprise that they entered the hall together that evening, both happier than anyone had seen them before. They made most of the conversation in their little gang that evening as the others were sat staring at them in shock (with the exception of Kat and Remus who were gasing at each other!)

The following evening Fey was sat in the library on her own (for a change) studying, when Lily and Kat found her. Kat had dragged Lily away from James for two minutes and had told her what she thought was going on. James, Remus and Sam had wanted to go with them, but James had Quidditch practise and the girls wouldn't let the other two go because (as they were told) "are tactless!". Instead they had settled for trailing Sirius around the school, and he was in a bad mood because he couldn't go and meet Fey with them at his heels.

Fey heard someone walking over and looked up from her books, smiling in a lovey-dovey kind of way. When she saw who was coming, however, her expression soon changed to one of shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as though this was the last place they'd ever come to.

"Us?" said Kat. "Why we've come to help you study."

"Lets see what's tonights subject?" continued Lily in the same sarcastic, amused tone. "Oh yes, I remember, 'How to keep a relationship secret'!"

"Don't know what you're talking about," said Sirius.

"Oh but we think you do." said Sam. "Remember how you suddenly are friends with Fey, instead of hating her?"

"And how you need to study on your own, and we can't find you?"

Fey was getting desperate. She had an idea that if Lily and Kat had found out, then the boys probably knew too, and were saying exactly the same to Sirius. But she didn't want to say anything, just in case.

So Sirius decided to deny all existance of their liking each other, and hoped that Fey was doing the same otherwise they were going to look very foolish.

"I don't fancy her alright!"

"Prove it." Sam didn't really care what Sirius was going to do, after all he knew they ended up together in the end. "All you have to do is play a trick on her tonight. In front of everyone."

Remus was a bit worried about this, he didn't want Sirius to make a fool of Fey, and he knew Sirius would never intentionally do anything to hurt her, but all the same, if his honour was at stake (and it sounded as tough this was the case) then Sirius would do anything.

"I can't!" cried Fey. "I don't want to hurt him!"

"We're not asking you to hurt him-"

"Just embarrass him!"

It had all been Sams idea, to get them to embarrass each other in front of all the Gryffindors. What better time for them to 'declare their love' (A/n sorry read that in a book!) and live happily ever after. Of course for those two it would never be plain sailing but he knew they would be together in the end. He knew a lot of other things too, and often said things that would confuse his friends later, but as he knew all to well, time was short for them all....


End file.
